Harry Potter and the Portkey of Ages
by potrickterman
Summary: Snape's acting strangehe won't even teach his own class! Harry gets an assignment that just might help him figure it all out...SnarryHPSS, timetravel.AU
1. New Teacher?

Hey, this is Potrickterman! My fic is called Harry Potter and the Portkey of Ages. I know its lame, but I hope the story is good enough for you. I didn't actually write this, but I made the ideas for it-my buddy Crazyblade wrote it.

A/N-This is a slash fic! That means guy/guy- if you don't like that, fine, just don't read. Main pairing being HP/SS, others will be RWHG…….and now, since HBP, this fic is ENTIRELY AU!

Disclaimer- I own nothing of Harry Potter…don't sue…on with the story…

Things around Harry had begun to look a bit pointless after the battle and his courageous defeat of the Dark Lord-Voldemort. But eventually (mostly after he started his seventh year at Hogwarts) life regained purpose. All throughout his sixth year, Harry had thought that nothing was really worth its face value; everything in life was meaningless. But, what he had seen in the war changed his mind. He now realized that instead of just being gay, he was also in love with his Potions Professor, Severus Snape. He knew all too well that the man truly detested him. But there was no way Harry would let that stop him from being as mature, confident and intelligent as he could to at least have a truce. Snape had shown no response to his most-hated students' new quirk when in his class, except the occasional look of shocked disgust.

As Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking down towards the dungeons, they met a familiar face. Draco Malfoy was just turning a corner as he spotted the infamous trio coming straight towards him.

"So, who's up for a stroll in the dungeons?" He sneered.

"I don't know. Who's up for a class they can get into?" Hermione retorted, reminding Malfoy that he was unwelcome in their seventh year Potions class because of his abysmal potion the week before. Professor McGonagall was teaching the class that day, and sadly, Draco had no clue what he was doing without the help of Professor Snape. Although, in Ron's opinion, the true tragedy was that Snape was back teaching his own class after he recovered from the accident that Neville Longbottom had caused in their class a few days earlier.

"Watch it, or your precious teacher might deduct points." He snapped back fiercely.

"Wow, Malfoy's learned a new word! He even pronounced it correctly." She said coolly. Suddenly, it looked as though Malfoy had had enough, and he walked away without another word.

"You know, you'd think with that truce we made and how much we did for the git, he might show some manners once and a while." Ron said indignantly.

"Whatever-forget him. I want to get to class early, remember?" Harry said.

"Yeah, why do you want to go _there_ early? And why is it that you've been helping in his class, too? It's like you actually _want_ to be there or something." Ron asked, suspicious.

"You know Harry, he does have a point. Not that I mind, of course, but it is a bit odd." Hermione agreed.

"I just thought we made a sort of truce with him. I don't want to go pissing everyone off again." Said Harry evasively.

"_He _certainly doesn't know about any truce." Hermione said as they started walking again. Although the trip to the Potions classroom didn't take very long, Harry was looking more eager with every step. The door was already cracked open, and they noticed that a few Slytherins were waiting for the rest of the class. Since there were so few students taking seventh year Potions, all of the houses were put in one class. Right behind them were two familiar Hufflepuffs, Ernie McMillan and his best friend Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Hey, mate." Ernie said as he noticed Harry in the doorway. "Why are you lot here so early? Class doesn't start for another twenty minutes at least." Although Ernie was a nice guy, he did tend to pry into other peoples' business.

"Oh, Harry wanted to talk to Snape about something." Ron said dismissively, looking around, shocked to see so many students arriving to Snape's class early. "What about you?"

"Yeah, so I'll talk to you lot later, right?" Harry cut in, not wanting to be held up by such a useless conversation. As Harry walked away, he noticed that Professor Snape wasn't in the class. He looked for someone who might know where he was, but the people surrounding him were all Slytherins, most of which hated Harry for his defeat of their master. Harry decided to wait a while to see if Professor Snape was coming, since he knew all too well that Snape believed firmly in punctuality.

After nearly all of the other students had arrived, Harry began to get suspicious and went to one of the other doors in the room. The door led to a place that Harry had seen Snape go to retrieve ingredients of his own; he just figured that it was his private rooms. Luckily he wasn't too close to the door yet or he would have been knocked out when it had opened unexpectedly in front of him. Snape's imposing figure appeared from behind the hardwood door; he was livid, looking more enraged than the day Harry looked in his pensive.

"Potter!" He spat with his usual hostility. "What do you think you're doing here?" Furrowing his brows with as much intensity as he could manage.

"Sorry, sir, I was going to see if you were coming to class soon." Harry said hesitantly, barely keeping eye contact with his Professor.

"And why, Mr. Potter, would I come to class today?" He asked snidely.

Confused, Harry tried to explain it to Snape without insulting the proud mans' intelligence. "Well, we're scheduled to have your class today, the seventh year Potions class, Professor." Snape quickly glanced behind Harry to see a room full of his seventh year Potions students. Eyes widening a fraction, he stepped back into the entrance of the room, turned swiftly and left the students in shock. None of them had seen Professor Snape act that way before, but they were only silent for a moment, eventually letting gossip get the best of them. Harry was more confused than anyone else though, and had decided to talk to someone who would know what was going on.

"I'm going to see Dumbledore, if Professor Snape comes back, um, tell him it was an emergency or something." Harry whispered hastily to his friends as he left the dungeon classroom. He ran as long as he could until he was out-of-breath, luckily he was very close to Dumbledore's office. Walking the rest of the way, he wondered what exactly he should say to the old man about Professor Snape, or if the man would even believe him.

'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea,' Harry thought just as he arrived at the stone gargoyle. 'No, he has always listened in the past, he'll know I'm serious,' he decided. "Butterbeer." Harry said with amusement; Albus Dumbledore had a way of being completely serious while also being humorous, especially when it came to creating passwords for his door.

Dumbledore greeted Harry kindly, although, Harry knew that the headmaster was alarmed, so he thought it best to be direct in explaining his sudden appearance.

"Hello, Professor. I wanted to ask you if Professor Snape is feeling alright?"

"And why would you ask that, Harry?" Even hearing this, it appeared to Harry as though Dumbledore was expecting something like this.

"Well, sir, he was quite shocked to see me in his class today. In fact, he was shocked that he had a class today at all. He actually sort of ran away when he saw the class. I know that he believes strongly in punctuality, and so, I thought that all of this was rather strange." He blurted out anxiously.

"Well, Harry, I do believe that I know what has upset your Professor, but I'm sure that he is fine, I will just have to go and speak with him. Come, I will walk down with you."

The walk down to the dungeons was silent and too long in Harry's opinion. He couldn't wait to see that Snape was all right; he was quite worried. Snape had never behaved in such a manner before. He always saw his Professor as a constant, the one person who would never change, never dare to look at him in any other way; and although this disappointed Harry because of his feelings towards the man, he knew that he'd be happier that way.

The entire room was filled with loud conversations; something Harry had to get used to seeing in the usually eerie classroom. Dumbledore immediately silenced the class as he strode over towards the opposite door. He knocked gently at the aged, oak door and waiting for a response.

As they waited in reluctant silence, the class imagined what illnesses their hated Potions Professor might have attracted. Harry, on the other hand, was hoping that his professor was just slightly distracted this morning-although; he knew that that wasn't he case. Finally, Snape opened the door, with much less force than before, Harry noticed. He allowed his eyes to sweep casually throughout the dungeon, pausing only for a moment to glare suspiciously at Harry, then turning his cold stare towards the headmaster.

"What is it you want, Albus?" Professor Snape said, barely concealing his anger.

"Sorry to _disturb_ you, Severus, but I heard that you did not wish to teach your class today. Is something the matter?" he said calmly in response, his eyes lost some of his infamous twinkle though, letting Harry know that he would probably regret asking for his help.

"Yes, something is the matter!" he yelled. Sighing heavily, Snape tried to regain his composure. "I told you long ago that I will not be teaching when this happens. You have known for years, you never had one _slip-up _before and I know that you've done this on purpose, but I will not be teaching today." Snape said as though this finished the matter.

"Sorry, Severus, but I guess I will have to find a replacement while you aren't feeling well. If you are as ill as to not have the ability to teach a class of capable, seventh-year students, well, something must _truly_ be upsetting you. Why don't you go lie down and rest?" Albus said innocently, but his twinkling eyes led Harry to believe that he was only trying to bait Snape into teaching.

"Perhaps I should rest, yes. But, _Albus_, who could substitute for my class on such _short notice_?" he asked with mock concern.

"Well, Severus, perhaps _Harry_ could teach today. If you don't mind that is, Harry?" As soon as Harry heard his name exit Dumbledore's mouth, his eyes popped out of their sockets. 'No, he…he didn't just say me…Snape would kill me, he'd murder us all!'

"No, no, Professor, um, I think that, er, Professor Snape is alright, right, sir?" He turned expectantly to Snape to confirm that he would be teaching, but it looked as though, just because he wanted it, his Professor would leave him out to die.

"Sorry, _Potter_, but the Headmaster presents a fine idea. Student teachers. That will test your knowledge of the subjects you cover; you will be graded on what they learn." Snape said with a sigh, at first Harry thought that he was joking, based on the tone of his voice, but looking straight into his eyes, he knew…Professor Snape wasn't joking at all, he was completely serious.

"Fine, sir, I'll teach my class until you're well." Harry said quite sullenly.

"No, Harry, I don't think that will be necessary. I will hurry to find a suitable replacement for your _dear _Professor Snape," at this Snape made a noise that suggested to Harry that he found the term 'dear' to be laughable…to Harry's horror, so did the rest of the class. They all sniggered and pointed at Harry, laughing, knowing that Snape hated him, thinking that his position was so funny, mostly because it was _him_, Harry Potter, _the boy-who-lived._

"Yes, I can _hardly_ imagine what I would come back to-_if anything_-if we left the class to _Potter_." He sneered, smirking at Harry.

"Well, _sir_, I would _hope_ that you would have enough faith in _your own_ teaching to think that a student of yours could handle a _few _well-organized peers." He replied simply, knowing he had his professor cornered.

"Yes, but I am not your _only_ professor, _Potter_." Snape shot back.

"I would _also_ hope that a _good_ influence would overrule the _bad_, sir."

"One _can_ only hope, _Potter_." At this, Snape turned and left, his robes billowing soundlessly behind him.

"Well, I suppose that we should just try _reading_ for the last twenty minutes," Harry said calmly. Having taught the DA, Harry was quite used to being in charge-he was also a natural-born leader. "Good-bye, Professor." He called to Dumbledore.

"Good day, Harry. If you need anything, just ask." And with that, Harry was left to teach his own classmates about the weakening potion known as "Endless Weight".

Hey, this will be HP/SS eventually…let me know what you think so far, if you have any complaints, comments, questions and/or advice just submit a review to this fic. Thanks for reading…


	2. Nightly Visits

I'm back again to fill your minds with crazy thoughts and wild ideas. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was writing two fics and rewriting another one, which was annoying! But hey, I want you all to be happy. So, I give you this. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything-except the movies and the sixth book….

Thanks to those who reviewed:

Riny Grin-Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Katie Lupin Black-I'm not sure what you're confused about, but hopefully everything will clear up soon.

Hyouden-Um…well…I can't tell you what Snape means…I guess you'll just have to read to find out…

Blood of an Authoress-THANK YOU for your advice. I usually tend to think that everyone is on the same page as I am, which obviously isn't the case. Hopefully the next chapters will be better (not too sure about this one, so let me know.)

Now to the story that it seems some people like…

Harry thought all that day about the disturbing possibility that his teacher, Professor Snape, was ill, or not himself. He was thinking to go down and visit his Professor, just to make sure that nothing was seriously wrong with him. 'Yes. I will go down, right now.' Harry thought firmly, looking through the still darkness at his roommate, Ron Weasley. Although Harry was the Head Boy, Dumbledore said that Ron was still aloud to share his room because he was Prefect.

Harry leapt noisily from his four-poster onto the plush rug Hermione made for his 17th birthday. Trying his hardest not to wake his best friend, Harry stiffly pulled his cloak onto his bony shoulders and walked towards the door. All throughout the dim halls Harry wondered if his Professor would even want to talk to him. 'Although,' Harry reasoned, 'He hasn't been so cold towards me lately. And, we did talk for a while when we defeated Voldemort.' Suddenly Harry was recalling the battle between "good" and "evil". Flashbacks of deaths that shouldn't have happened, the stench of the arid graveyard, the faces of those who Harry considered friends, but had betrayed him when the Dark Lord called, and all those who were too weak to move, but had made the effort to kill Voldemort, once and for all. Lifting his head, Harry was surprised to notice that he was already in front of Snape's door. Knocking gently, just to be sure that he wasn't bothering his Professor, Harry waited anxiously.

The door swung open violently, which scared Harry into pulling out his wand. Snape, thinking that he was being attacked, charged into Harry's lithe form, slamming him against the solid-stone wall of the corridor. Looking dead into his professor's eyes, Harry noticed that there seemed to be no anger, only fear.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just going to see if I could speak with you about something." Harry said gently as Snape let him fall to the ground.

"You shouldn't be lurking around in the halls at this time of night, Mr. Potter." But, even as his tone was harsh, he stood holding his door open, which Harry figured out a long time ago was the only invitation Snape gave. Harry sped towards Professor Snape's chambers, hoping to get answers from the ex-spy. They quickly settled themselves in their usual places by the fire, Snape in his elegant black leather chair and Harry on the matching couch. Harry could tell that Snape knew what he was there for. "So, what is it that you wished to speak about? A potion you're having trouble with?" Snape asked with feigned innocence.

Harry tried desperately to catch Snape's eye, but the cold man was staring hard into the depth of his fireplace. "Well, sir, I was going to ask if you're alright. You looked quite pale earlier and you sort of skipped class, something I've never even heard of." Harry said, trying to keep his voice casual. Harry was also checking for symptoms of common illnesses, but he couldn't see any difference in the man. He was still the tall, gloomy Professor. His skin was the same, except perhaps a shade lighter, his onyx eyes continued to glare uneasily at anything in sight and his expressions were still that of disdain and cynicism.

"_Me_, looking pale?" Snape said sarcastically, with a slight smirk, breaking Harry's line of thought.

"Yes, sir, _you_ looking pale _and_ skipping out a class. There's nothing wrong, right?" Harry knew that he was letting concern get the better of him, but as long as he got an answer he didn't care. Snape finally looked Harry in the eye and saw panic.

"Isn't there _always_ something wrong, Mr. Potter?" Okay, maybe not just any answer would be good enough.

"Sir, I meant was there something _bothering_ you? Something _specific_ that created more tension than usual?" He asked irritably.

"Do calm down, Mr. Potter; I doubt Headmaster Dumbledore would enjoy hearing that his '_golden student'_ had a heart-attack." Snape said. His smirk widened as he watched the young man before him become infuriated. 'He really must learn to control that anger of his.' "Potter, I am fine, I was just not pleased to hear that I should be teaching today." He said finally. 'I know you're going to ask me more, but I won't answer, so don't bother.' He thought tersely.

"What's wrong with today, sir?" Harry asked innocently, his stunning jade orbs soaking into Snape's deep black ones.

"I don't believe that is of your concern." Snape tightened his jaw and glared lightly at Harry to make his point clear.

"_Obviously_, sir, I am concerned." Harry paused for a moment, knowing that giving the man his space was probably better than attacking him for answers he wouldn't get. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll just leave now." Harry had just begun making his way towards the door when something tugged his cloak. Raising his eyebrow until it disappeared in the thick mass of his unruly black hair, Harry turned to question his teacher. "Sir?"

Snape frowned suddenly. Eventually, he must have remembered that Harry had addressed him and said simply, "I hope that you're able to teach class for a short while." Glancing at the centuries-old clock he had gotten from Dumbledore several years back, Snape noted that it was well past mid-night. 'I haven't had a pleasant conversation with anyone at this time of night in years.' Snape sighed mentally. 'When did talking about my life with Potter become "pleasant"?'

"Good-night, sir. Will I see you tomorrow?" Harry asked sadly. Snape just frowned in response.

As he watched Harry walk away, Snape wondered idly if Harry really cared if he saw his "Snarky Potions Professor" the following morning at breakfast. Closing the door with a snap, he thought about the "Golden Boy" until his need for sleep took over.

"Bugger." Harry silently cursed, as he strode swiftly through the halls. His black hair was flying about madly, his robes billowing in a very Snape-ish fashion and the scowl he recently acquired was set firmly in place. If anyone was brave enough to wander around at night, they might not recognize the Boy-Who-Lived-Long-Enough-To-Defeat-The-Dark-Lord-After-Many-Battles-Which-Almost-Took-His-Life-But-He-Finally-Accomplished-It.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How could he just sit there and not answer my _real_ questions. He knows I worry about him! Bloody hell!' Harry woke the Black Mamba that guarded his and Ron's room. "Hey, open the door." He hissed in Parsletongue. When he was finally in the privacy of his room, Harry just sat up in his bed, watching the Marauder's Map. "Professor Snape must be asleep by now. I should follow his lead. I definitely have a long day ahead of me." He grumbled. With one last look at his map and a deep yawn, Harry found himself dreaming of a certain greasy-haired, hook-nosed Potions Master.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he saw that Ron was already gone, probably down to breakfast. 'I guess that gives me time to think.' Harry kept replaying yesterday in his mind, knowing something strange was happening, but not sure what. 'Professor Snape wouldn't let anything slip about it, but maybe Professor Dumbledore will. Although, that means that I'm going to have to listen to his crazy-talk.' After deciding that it was for the best to try to speak with Dumbledore, he changed into his favorite pair of blue jeans and an emerald dress shirt that Ginny told him was "perfect" because it matched his eyes. He threw his black Gryffindor robes on as he ran down the tower stairs, trying to catch up to his best friends.

As soon as Harry jumped down the last stairs he ran into something, sending both the other object and himself crashing to the ground. 'Ow! Bugger!'

"Arhh…um…er, sorry about running into you." Harry stammered as he tried to position himself better. As Harry moved off of the other person (whom Harry noticed was definitely male) he tripped and fell backwards. Preparing for the fall, Harry placed his hands behind his back so he wouldn't be hurt too badly, but just as he was about to hit the floor, two strong hands reached under him to hold him up. Snape's eyes stared curiously into Harry's; then looked down just in time to see the bright shade of red Harry's face had turned. Harry immediately stood properly and pushed himself out of Snape's hold, both of them embarrassed.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that you are having difficulty staying in one place. Perhaps I was wrong in my decision to leave my class to you yesterday?" Snape said oddly. 'He isn't being as cruel as usual.' Harry noted with optimism.

"Actually, sir, I had no problems with the class yesterday. And, I'm looking forward to today's lessons." Harry said vehemently.

"Well, that's just too bad, Potter. Dumbledore has assigned someone to take over, mostly owing to the fact that you are still a student, meaning that you have classes of your own." Snape spat back. Glaring in (what he hoped was) a scary way, Snape growled deep in his throat, turned swiftly and left Harry standing there alone.

Hmm…odd place to end, but I must. Thanks for reading it!

Potrickterman-So…if you all could, please review, even if it was the worst thing you've ever read and possibly a waste of time, if you let me know, I won't keep updating-or will depending on how you view it. Thanks!

Crazyblade-Hey! Please don't blame Potrickterman if the story isn't as good as it could be, she just thinks these things up, I'm the one who wrote it. But if you like it, then cool! Thanks for supporting our on-going project.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The Assignment

Hello! This is the third chapter of Harry Potter and the Portkey of Ages (although I'm sure you knew that). Please enjoy…

Disclaimer: If I was getting money from this don't you think I'd update more!

Obviously there has to be a slash warning here, or someone might freak out later and say that it was wrong of me to deceive them. So please listen: this fic WILL be slash…eventually…

"Please take out your textbooks and turn to page six hundred forty-seven." Professor McGonagall said. Harry hoped that they would finally do something challenging. They had been going over everything from past years for the first few weeks and then more recently they were learning how to transfigure each other, which Harry and Hermione had learned last year in training.

"Today we will be learning how to transfigure other humans into inanimate objects. Which I must warn you is more difficult than changing them into animals. Obviously, turning something from a living thing to a non-living thing could have ghastly affects if done incorrectly." She lectured. Harry was desperately trying to listen, but he had already leaned all of this. '_Please_, just give us our assignment.'

"Get into pairs-with people you usually wouldn't work with-and practice transfiguring your classmates into the objects mentioned in your books. _Only_ those." She said sharply, watching them move around to start working.

"Um, hello, Neville. Do you want to work together?" Harry asked. 'At least now I can have something challenging to do.' Harry thought lightly.

"Sure, Harry!" Neville replied happily. As Neville was choosing something to try to turn Harry into, Harry noticed that Ron and Draco Malfoy were (albeit against their will) working together. Hermione was paired up with Lavender.

"So, what would you like to be turned into, Neville?" Harry asked after a while.

"Um, well, whatever you think is the best, I s'pose." Neville said nervously.

"Alright." Harry eventually decided on transfiguring Neville into a clock and then proceeded to help the other boy understand how to work the spell properly. Harry was successfully changed into a cloak by the end of the hour. Professor McGonagall was just about to dismiss them, but was instead making an announcement.

"Class, quiet yourselves. I have a homework assignment that I hope you will all find exciting and challenging." Hearing this, Harry began to pay close attention. "Over the next six weeks, you will be _individually_ transfiguring something of _your own_ choosing. But, it must be something that no wizard or witch has documented transfiguring ever before. You may decide on something simple, or you may try something complex. I must warn you though, anything that has magical abilities on its own, could quite possibly create unwanted effects. Think about what you would want to work on over this next week. You will have our next class for research, but I suggest you start brainstorming now." And with that, she dismissed the class. Harry followed silently behind Hermione and Ron as they chatted about the project. 'Well, it seems I've gotten my wish.' Harry thought blissfully.

"So, what are you thinking about transfiguring for McGonagall's class?" Ron asked Harry through his sausage the day before they were expected to start the assignment.

"Well, er, I hadn't thought much about it yet." Harry lied. In truth he had gone to the library many times to look up fantastic objects that he could actually be challenged by. Although, so far, he hadn't had any luck at all but was planning on going back later that evening while Hermione helped Ron study for Charms.

"Yeah, I can't think of a single thing to work on. I've been trying to come up with something simple enough; I just hope she won't drop my grade for that." Ron said desperately. Harry knew that Hermione had become more firm about Ron's grades, which Harry couldn't really blame her for. 'He can't expect to keep her around if he still thinks like a first year.' Harry thought.

"Hey you two." Hermione greeted them. "Sorry I'm late, but I was researching for Professor McGonagall's class. Have either of you done anything yet?" she asked accusingly.

"Well, if you were here on time, you'd know that Harry and I have been discussing it with much anticipation." Ron said smartly. Harry laughed as soon as he saw the look of smug satisfaction on Ron's face.

"What, mate, didn't I say that right?" Ron asked while his face and ears turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Yeah, you did, it's just that the look on your face when you said it was hilarious!" Harry said through his laughter.

"Well," Hermione cut in briskly, "if you two are done making prats of yourselves, can we get back to the topic of our projects?" Harry calmed down instantly when he heard Hermione's infamous "Let's get down to business" tone.

"Oh, chill out, 'Mione."

"Whatever. I have to go do research for said homework. I'll see both of you later." But Harry was lying again. He was really off to the dungeons to find Professor Snape. Since Lupin had taken over Potions class (which Harry found extremely disturbing that Snape would let Lupin teach his classes) Harry had seen little of the Potions Master. As Harry glided through the stone passageways, he noticed that no one was around. Checking around the next corner, Harry pulled out his Marauder's Map. 'Good, he's in his study.' Pulling his muscular legs closer and closer to Snape's rooms, Harry grew excited. 'It'll be good to see him again.'

Breathing heavily, Harry stood in front of a picture of a man that he had never seen before. 'What's going on? There was never a picture here before.' He thought almost angrily. He raised his small fist to the door and knocked loudly three times. Finally, there was an answer. Snape didn't push the door heavily as usual, but instead, gently pressed it open wide enough to stick his head out. He frowned. Harry knew that he must have come at a bad time, mostly because of the glossy look of Snape's eyes.

"Hello, sir." Harry said. Snape just look at him with a frown. "Er, I'm not disturbing you, am I?" He tried tentatively.

"What do you want, Potter?" He said in a long, saddened drawl with a look of anguish.

"Well, sir, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Obviously I must be if I have the energy to talk to such an annoying brat as you." Snape spat.

"Right. Well, er, do you think I could talk to you about some things?" Harry asked as politely as he could.

"Not now, Potter. I'm busy. Unlike you, I have things to accomplish."

"So you're saying I've never accomplished anything?" Harry asked, obviously disappointed.

"That's not what-just get out of here, will you?" Snape said, exasperated.

"Oh, sure, I'll just go off and never do anything worth anyone's time-for the rest of my life!" Harry yelled madly.

"Oh, just shut your mouth and get in!" He snapped and opened the door wide enough to allow Harry entry. He looked around the hall to make sure no one saw him. "What do you want, just say it and get out."

"Sir, I just wanted to make sure you're alright, like I said." Harry said exasperatedly.

"What do you mean? I'm not in the hospital, am I?" Snape retorted mockingly.

"Obviously not, sir-look, I just wanted to talk, alright?" Sighing, Harry stared blankly at the floor. He heard Snape grunt in reply, but didn't know what he wanted. When his Professor made to move into the next room, Harry decided he should probably follow. Leaving the door open a crack, Harry stood nervously in the dark, depressing room. 'Wow,' Harry thought, scanning the study for anything unusual. 'This room is full, but it feels empty.' Harry's eye caught a small picture frame facing his Professor on the desk. He moved forward, hoping to catch a glance at who the photo was of.

"Would you like something? Tea or perhaps a snack?" Professor Snape asked in a kind voice. Harry just stared at his professor, frowning in confusion. "What?" Snape asked in a less friendly manner.

"Oh, sorry, sir, I was just thinking about what I wanted to ask you." Harry lied again. "But, er, I don't need anything, sir." He knew any chance he took trying to see the picture would be seen by Snape and then questioned. 'No, I'll have to distract him first.'

"Well then, what is it that you so desperately needed to discuss with me, Mr. Potter? Another madman on the loose perhaps?" Snape sneered slightly.

"No, sir." Snape then looked at the photograph Harry had been wondering about. 'This is my chance.' Harry thought excitedly. "Er, I didn't know you liked to take photos, sir." Harry stated as though he had just noticed the frame.

"I did not take this photograph, Mr. Potter. This was given to me a long time ago, by a dear friend." Snape's eyes suddenly became colder and he clenched his jaw as tightly as possible.

"Would I know this friend, sir?" Harry inquired innocently.

"No. No one knows him-he's a figment of my bloody _imagination_." He said the last word with such distaste that Harry wondered if he was insane.

"Then how would you have a picture from him?" Harry asked smartly. Snape's glare was turned to Harry; he could practically feel the hate radiating from the Potions master's eyes.

"Why don't you stop snooping in other people's business, Mr. Potter?" His jaw was still clenched tightly, but he wasn't glaring so much now as he was frowning. Harry knew he had hit something deep in his Professor. 'Perhaps his feelings?' Harry mused.

"Sorry, sir, it's just that when you said something that didn't make sense, I had to wonder if there was a deeper meaning." Harry replied honestly. Snape glared at Harry suspiciously for a few moments, but must have seen that Harry was telling the truth and let it go.

"Fine, but we should get back to discussing why you came here in the first place," Snape said. 'Even though I can bet that they are related.' He thought irritably.

"Right. I was wondering if you would be taking over your classes soon. It feels wrong to have Professor Lupin teaching us Potions." 'Or anything at all.' Harry added mentally. Since Harry had thought more about Marauders' youth, he realized that the only one who seemed to be truly good deep down was his father. 'I mean, Sirius was just going to let Snape die, Pettigrew is a back-stabbing little bugger and Professor Lupin always lets horrible things happen to people.' He would reason with himself. 'Even in the final battle, he almost let me die. He didn't even care about my life-he's a bloody coward! Snape, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore and the rest of the Weasley's were there for me, hell, even Draco Malfoy stepped in the way to stop his father from hitting me with the Cruciatus Curse! But that bastard wouldn't have saved anyone until he thought we had the clear advantage!' Harry was growing more and more upset just thinking about the day that he defeated Voldemort. Snape could feel the anger rushing to the surface, realizing that calming the boy down was all he could try to save himself, Snape answered Harry's question as best as he could manage.

"I…don't know if that would be possible." Harry stared deep into his Professor's dark, mysterious orbs. Snape was obviously uncomfortable; he kept moving in his seat. "I suppose I should reclaim my classroom, but it won't be for at least another few weeks."

"But sir! That's past Halloween! We need you back _now_!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but I cannot and will not teach you or any other students. My decision is final; now excuse yourself from my rooms."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hey there! Sorry to end it there, but all chapters must end. PLEASE review! I don't even care if you hated it and feel like ripping my head off, just REVIEW! Thank you!


	4. New Answers and Old Questions

Hey! I'm back again. Although, this one's an even shorter chapter-sorry! I haven't had much time to type this up but I wanted to update more, so here you are. I hope you are all enjoying this fic!

Disclaimer: I own _nothing_-and obviously you _know _nothing if you thought I did.

Katplwe: Thanks for reviewing-I'm sorry to say you won't really know why for a while, though.

Setg'-in: Haha, you're closer than you think-just not about the vampire or non-human stuff.

Orphen Chica: Thanks! I hope this meets your approval!

Kai Fong: I hope this chap. shows you a bit more…

Lilsteves: He is quite the angsty one, isn't he? I think you will especially enjoy this chapter!

And thanks to everyone else who has read this fic!

'Maybe this project can help me become closer to him,' Harry thought as he wrote. 'I'm not sure how, but I have to try.'

"Harry! What are you doing? Hermione and I are all set up over there." Ron interrupted, indicating to a large table where Hermione was waiting curiously.

"Er, well, I just wanted to have some space to think is all. I only have to finish writing up my outline for McGonagall and Flitwick and then I'm done anyway." Harry wasn't quite sure why, but he didn't want Ron and Hermione to know what he was planning. Ever since the project was explained in class, he had several ideas, but when he sat down and thought about it, his newest plan was his favorite.

"Erm, okay then. Well, I guess we'll see you at dinner then?" Ron asked. Seeing Harry's nod he walked back to the other table. Hermione looked worried at first, but then shot Harry a small grin. Harry immediately waved back, but still felt odd about it all.

'Why am I keeping this from them? It's not like it's something terrible or dangerous; I've done the research. Why then, why does it _still_ feel strange?' He was so confused by his thoughts and he couldn't think of anyone to talk to about it. 'Maybe…?'

A quick rapping at his door instantly alerted the Potions Master. Deliberately taking his time to answer whoever had dared bother him at this hour, Snape thought about who it could be. 'Albus? No, he has no reason to come by. Lupin? No, he already came by this morning. Draco?' But just as he was opening the door to find one Harry Potter behind it, he slammed it shut.

"Sir?" Harry called to no avail. Harry knew Snape was still upset with him for being so persistent the night before, but he thought the man might put it aside for a moment to listen.

"Harry, I didn't think I'd see you here." Came a familiar voice from behind.

"Hullo, Professor." Harry said dejectedly.

"Is Severus not in?" Remus Lupin asked gently as he knocked at the door, which then flew open to reveal a livid Severus Snape.

"Potter! If you-Lupin? What are you doing here, again? Have I not made it clear that I don't wish to have any company? To the both of you?" He asked menacingly, looking between them both.

"But sir, I wanted to ask for your help on the Transfiguration and Charms project. I have an idea and was wondering if I could borrow a potions book from you. The school library doesn't have a copy, but I thought I'd seen it on your shelf before."

"Which book, then?" Snape sneered obviously trying to catch him in a lie.

"Er, I believe it's called One Thousand Unpredictable Potions and Their Origins, by Gazelle Winters."

Snape instantly went green and looked as if he were going to vomit, which Lupin must have noticed, too, because he had his hand on his wand. "No." Was all he said.

"What?" Harry asked dumbly.

"No!" He no longer looked sick, but now back to angry. "I-I do not have that particular book in my possession. I cannot help you."

"Severus," Lupin began softly, "I know that's not true. I remember when-

"SHUT UP! You know nothing about that! Potter will have to look elsewhere if he wants that book! And back to you, no matter what you do, say, look like, try to be-ANYTHING, you will never be that." Snape shouted at Harry.

Now Harry was really confused. He couldn't understand what Snape was so upset about, especially when he had appeared to be calm just moments before. 'I only asked for a book,' he thought sadly.

"Don't you compare him like that! I knew it; it was never about James at all, was it? When did you become like this? You used to be different, brilliant-for him-for yourself! Why did you change?" But Snape wouldn't even listen to Lupin's words; he looked evenly into Lupin's eyes, said, "You always did fancy yourself the understanding type, didn't you?" and closed the door.

Harry and Lupin stood there for a while, neither was sure how long. They just thought. Clearing his throat, Lupin looked at Harry, smiled and walked back through the dungeon. Harry eventually sat against the opposite wall, wondering just what Harry himself had anything to do with their past. Parts of their conversation kept reeling through Harry's mind. _'It was never about James at all, was it?'_ he had heard Lupin say. 'What did that mean? Does that mean he never hated me because of my dad? But then, why? Was it just because of me? And what about _'for him'_; for who? Is that what this all has been about?' No matter how hard Harry tried, he couldn't wrap his mind around any of it. Finally, he decided to go to dinner, more because Ron and Hermione were expecting him than anything else.

Harry attempted to be interested in the conversations around him, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Snape. After continuously explaining to Hermione that he was just thinking about their project, he had finally given up and decided to get some sleep.

No more than five minutes after he lay down onto his four-poster, Harry was already drifting off to the world of dreams. Most of his dreams lately had been the same. He was wearing Slytherin robes and he and Severus were in DADA with Harry's mum and dad. Whenever Harry woke up again, he didn't remember exactly what had happened, but he did feel better, as though he was getting the best sleep of his life.

"Now, today you will all turn in your rough ideas of what your projects will look like. Then tomorrow, in your Charms class, you will begin the actual work. Professor Flitwick and I have already planned out the timeline for this assignment and you will each receive a copy from Professor Flitwick. Now, you will have the rest of this period to add finishing touches to your papers, ask me questions or speak with your friends. However, you must have it in to me by the end of this period. Understood? Wonderful." With that, almost everyone in the class turned in their seats to talk to their friends about how 'brilliant their idea was.' Harry, on the other hand, got up and walked over to Professor McGonagall's large, Mahogany desk.

"Professor, may I have a word with you?" Harry asked. "Privately?" He added after getting the feeling he was being watched. It took a moment for Professor McGonagall to let go of her shock, but then she simply stood up and showed Harry to her study. She sat down behind yet another overly large desk and motioned for Harry to take the seat opposite hers.

"So, what is it that you wished to speak with me about, Mr. Potter?" She asked curiously.

Harry hurried to try to find the words to explain what he wanted. "Um, well, I wanted some help with my project idea, Professor. I currently have two ideas and a written paper for each, but I would much rather follow through with one than the other. But, the one I would rather study requires something I don't have and might not be able to acquire."

"And where do I come into all of this, Mr. Potter?" She asked suspiciously.

"I was wondering if it would be at all possible for you to get me this item." Harry said, finally getting around to what McGonagall knew was coming.

"And which item would that be?"

Sorry this chapter was so short-I'll try to make the next one extra long! PLEASE read and review! BYE!


End file.
